


What Happened in Wellington

by cassie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Depressed Harry, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassie/pseuds/cassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are we supposed to do?"<br/>"We have to tell them what happened in Wellington."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened in Wellington

**Author's Note:**

> Hi anyone who's reading this! So this is the first time I've written a Larry Stylinson story in two years, and also the first one I've written that will be a full fic and not just a short story. I know this first chapter is insanely short, but they'll get longer as the story progresses.
> 
> I will add more tags/warnings/characters as needed throughout writing this as to not give away any of the story (and I'm not sure what all will be needed yet *laughs nervously*).
> 
> So please please comment on this and I hope you enjoy! :D
> 
> -Cassie

ONE

 

 

Harry didn’t like to be reminded of the past. He was the kind of guy that lived in the “now.” He took a deep breath. Harry could hear her shallow breathing next to him in the bed. She was just another girl. She was another girl that he wouldn’t call back and pursue. She smelled like the past. All she reminded Harry of was the past. Harry hated his past.

Pain crackled through Harry’s head like a lightning bolt. He gasped for breath and rubbed his forehead. _That_ spot. That spot also reminded Harry of his past. His stomach lurched, the hues in the sky had barely reached daybreak and he already felt sick with anxiety. He had to get out of here before she even stirred.

Quickly but cautiously, he rose from the warm bed. The girl didn’t even shift. Her auburn hair feathered out over the pillow, her thin pink lips pressed gently together. What was her name again? Harry couldn’t remember he had been so plastered. She was a sweet girl, it was a shame their patterns were so similar. The patterns, Harry thought, the patterns of drinking and hooking up with strangers to forget their pain. Shaking his head, he squeezed into his black skinny jeans, and pulled his white t-shirt over his head. Grabbing his phone and wallet, he opened the door, and slowly shut it – eyes still on Auburn.

When Harry got outside, his boots stepped on the London sidewalk. It was raining, as usual. It was different this morning though, the colors of the sunrise still tried to push through the cloudy sky. In a minute Harry was soaked to the bone, but he didn’t care. He needed the rain to wash away his thoughts. He walked for what seemed like forever before stepping into a Dunkin’ Donuts. Suddenly, his eyes scanned the newsstand. Not because he liked the news, but more so because of a familiar face on the front page.

 _Ex-Boyband Member’s Record Label Signs Big Name_ , it read. Good for him, Harry thought. Harry was glad he had so much success on his own, without the crutch of the other lads. He smiled wickedly to himself, what did he care about that man and what he does? That man ruined Harry’s life. So much for the rain washing away his thoughts.

The door chimed, as he stepped into the bright orange atmosphere, and the clock struck six AM. The fluorescent, donut shaped lights burned Harry’s green eyes. He ran a hand through his thick, long brown hair. It only seemed like a moment ago him and the lads would be sitting around a coffee table after a sold out show munching on Dunkin’. Shaking away his thoughts, Harry’s hair let loose of raindrops. “One turkey and bacon on an English muffin, please,” he spoke in his usual low, husky tone. Harry slid a single bottle of chocolate milk onto the counter. “And this.” He gazed out the window and not the cute girl at the counter; he already knew this day would be a repeat of every other for the past six months. These six months had been absolute hell, and he retreated to his tiny flat during daylight, only to come out to clubs at night to get trashed and hook up with girls. If this barista were at a club he went to, Harry was sure he’d try to pick her up – but she was a Dunkin’ Donuts barista and not a party girl.

“Sir, your order?”

Harry wondered what the _big name_ was that had been signed.

“Your order sir?” Tired eyes and raised eyebrows met Harry’s gaze.

“Sorry, what?” Then he noticed the paper bag in front of him.

“Are you alright, sir?” The barista smiled at him. She had a nice smile, Harry thought. Her big brown eyes screamed exhaustion, but sparkled at the same time. “Do I know you somewhere? Aren’t you from that boyband that split up? You’re the gay one.” She smiled again.

 _Gay one_ , Harry’s inner voice scoffed. Try _pansexual_. It’s not quite the same thing. Gender didn’t matter to him, and he didn’t understand why it mattered to anyone, really. A good, attractive person was a good attractive person, at least in his book. But it did matter, to a lot of people. It mattered to the band, it mattered to their management, and their record label, that’s why they split up after the contract was over. Simply because it _did_ matter.

“Pansexual.” Harry muttered and took his paper sack. He gave the girl a quick smile and a few notes, and headed out into the rain.

The weather had lightened up a bit, and the early morning sun was peeking through the little clouds that were left. Harry was like the sunshine, always peeking out from behind the clouds in his life, wanting to know if it’s okay with everyone if he showed his face. His past was like that, and he was like that now. That’s why Harry hated now as much as he hated his past.

His scuffed boots clicked on the concrete as he walked down the street, nibbling here and there on his sandwich. This is going to be another awful day, Harry thought. Another awful day to add to the awful six months he had been experiencing since the break up. Their break up.

As he trekked further down his path, Harry caught eye of many newsstands. All with the same paper, all with the same headline about signing a big name, and all with the same familiar face plastered on the front page. Harry finished his sandwich and took a deep breath. The source of his negativity he figured, was not the problem itself but the root of the problem. He was going to face his problem today. Today, he’d change.

He went to the nearest newsstand and put in a few pence to receive the paper. Out popped his copy, and tears burned the brims of his eyes when he looked at him. Louis Tomlinson. Him.


End file.
